Verdaderos Amantes
by Paulis
Summary: [KxH SongFics] Kurama cumple todos los deseos de su medio koorime y lo ama con toda su alma, pero... ¿qué tan lejos puede llegar pensando que Hiei sólo lo quiere para satisfacer sus deseos más perversos? Shônen Ai y Lemon.
1. Capítulo 1: Tómame

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenece (que lástima...), son propiedad de su autor. Sin embargo me tomo la libertad de tomarlos prestados y torturarlos en fics como este. Este fic está echo sin fines de lucro sino para entretenimiento de sus fans y mío.

Warning: Este en un fic YAOI, si no te gusta el yaoi (relación hombre-hombre) pues no lo leas... ESTAS ADVERTIDO! Shounen Ai y Soft Lemon (nada muy explícito).

Pairing: Kurama x Hiei

Summary: Kurama cumple todos los deseos de su medio koorime y lo ama con toda su alma, pero... ¿qué tan lejos puede llegar pensando que Hiei sólo lo quiere para satisfacer sus deseos más perversos?

Notas de la autora: Los capítulos son cortos y están escritos desde el punto de vista (POV) de Hiei o de Kurama, por lo que sólo se sabrá lo que el personaje ve, piensa y asume (a menos que sea un flash back en el que seria General POV). Todo lo que esta en negrita y cursiva a la vez es parte de la canción (dah... xDDDD)

¡Y ESTO VA PARA TODO EL FIC!

* * *

**  
Capitulo 1:** _Tómame  
_

Kurama's POV  


_**Tómame,  
hazlo conmigo una vez más...  
Tócame,  
este ratito nada más...  
Úsame,  
Saca tus ganas sobre mí...**_

Todas las noches te espero con ansias, deseando escuchar los tres golpecitos que das contra la ventana para que yo note tu presencia y te permita el paso a mi habitación, para que de esa forma podamos pasar otra noche juntos en mi cama... mi cama, en la que te extraño cuando me levanto en medio de la noche al no sentir tu calor, solo para darme cuenta que ya no estás... mi cama, en la que te sueño cuando logro por fin dormirme tras convencerme de que al otro día, en la noche, volverás a mí buscando saciar tus necesidades con mi cuerpo.

Estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que no te escuché llegar...

**- ¡Ábreme la puerta, baka kitsune!** – me dijiste con impaciencia. Me apresuré a abrirte, sacando la traba y abriendo la ventana de par en par, obligándome a salir de mis pensamientos y a sonreírte con toda la naturalidad posible para mí en ese momento.

**- Disculpa, Hiei, estaba distraído** – no te estaba mintiendo... en realidad estaba distraído... me miraste extrañado.

**- Últimamente estas raro... **– sentenciaste entrando y sentándote en la cama.

**- Sólo estoy un poco cansado...** – te mentí esta vez. La verdad es que últimamente estar contigo se está volviendo una verdadera tortura... una tortura de la que no puedo ni quiero escapar...

**- Hn... lo que sea... **– indiferencia. Maldita indiferencia. Me acerco a ti y me siento a tu lado, mirándote de reojo con cierta angustia.

_**Miénteme,  
Di que me quieres que me gusta...  
Di que me extrañas, más me gusta...  
Que necesitas de este cuerpo...  
Miente, miénteme...  
Que necesitas más de mi...  
Solo miente, miénteme...  
Si hasta te puedo perdonar  
que me mientas otra vez...  
Otra vez... otra vez...**_

**- ¿Por qué demonios me miras así? –** sonreí... no sé por qué todavía, pero sonreí... me acerqué a ti y bese tu frente con dulzura.

**  
- Por nada en especial... –** te dije con esa misma sonrisa, alejándome levemente y aprovechando la corta distancia para acariciar tu mejilla y besar suavemente tus labios... esos labios de los que me volví adicto a una sola probada.

Inmediatamente comenzaste a sacarme la remera, algunas veces desearía que fueras un poco más romántico... jeh... ¿cómo podrías ser romántico cuando solo buscas sexo?... pido demasiado...

Mientras te beso y te demuestro mi amor con mi cuerpo, una vez que estamos ambos sin ropa y debajo de mis sábanas, trato de causarte todo el placer posible... Entonces me susurras con deseo que soy el único que sabe qué quieres y cómo lo quieres... que no me cambiarías jamás... sé que es mentira... pero sin embargo me hace sonreír, aunque ese dejo de tristeza que ha adquirido mi sonrisa no se va... te miro por unos instantes y sigo con mi trabajo.

**  
- ¿Q-que te sucede? –** me preguntas casi instantáneamente con tu respiración entre cortada, encorvándote hacia mí y levantando mi mentón para que te mire a los ojos, impidiéndome seguir con lo que estaba haciendo (N/a¿se imaginan lo que estaba haciendo Kuramita, no?)... acaso... ¿acaso veo preocupación en tus ojos?...

**  
- N-nada... ¿a q-que te refieres?** – esa mirada en ti me derrite... aunque... ¿qué cosa de ti no me derrite?.

- **En serio, estás muy raro...** – dices, cruzándote de brazos y sentándote como indio en la cama... una mirada que expresaba confusión.

**  
- Estoy bien, de verdad... **– digo con calma mientras acaricio uno de tus muslos.

- **Hn... **– todavía estas preocupado... para dispersar tus dudas te miro a los ojos y te sonrío.

- **Estoy bien, Hiei... **– después de decir eso, me senté como tú, imitándote, solo que mi sonrisa se mantenía... sigues sin creerme... cierro mis ojos, pensando otra forma de convencerte.

_**  
Búscame  
si aun te puedo conformar...  
Déjame  
perder el miedo a terminar...  
Muéstrame...  
Moja mis labios con los tuyos...  
Junta mi cuerpo con el tuyo...**_

Me sorprendiste cuando sentí tus labios sobre los míos, tanto así que abrí mis ojos... Rodeaste mi espalda con tus brazos, obligándome a acostarme, así te recostabas sobre mí, todo esto sin romper el beso... comenzaste a mover tus manos, delineando mi figura, buscando devolverme el placer que yo te había hecho sentir anteriormente.

¿Cuánto llevamos haciendo esto?... ¿Cuándo pasamos de ser amigos a ser pareja sexual?... No lo recuerdo... y sinceramente no me importa... sólo... sólo quiero que permanezcas a mi lado. Eres mi único motivo para vivir, el único motivo de mi felicidad. La única persona a la que amo.

Sí. Te amo. Te amo incondicionalmente. Daría mi vida por ti. ¡Iría hasta el fin del mundo por ti y allí me quedaría si eso significara tu felicidad!.

Otra agitada noche ha pasado. Me encanta estar así, acurrucado contigo debajo de las sábanas, recostando mi cabeza en tu pecho. Tú abrazándome levemente. Yo sintiendo tu suave respirar.

Murmuras algo que no alcanzo a entender, te acomodas en al cama entre sueños y me abrazas con más fuerza, rodeándome ahora con ambos brazos.

Sonriendo con sinceridad, dejando esa tristeza de lado, cierro mis ojos... rindiéndome ante el sueño que lentamente se apoderaba de mí y disfrutando del calor de tu cuerpo. Dispuesto a volver a soñar contigo.

_**  
Que necesitas de este cuerpo...  
Miente, miénteme...  
Que necesitas mas de mi...  
Solo miente, miénteme...  
si hasta te puedo perdonar  
Que me mientas otra vez...  
Otra vez... otra vez...**_

* * *

¡Bien, ahí esta el primer capítulo¡Espero que les guste! La canción es _"Tómame"_ de Karina (sé que nadie debe saber de quién estoy hablando TT-TT). ¡Por favor dejen reviews¡Se los agradeceré!

- Paulis -


	2. Capítulo 2: Decime, corazón

** Capitulo 2:** _Decime, Corazón._

Hiei's POV

Maldito kitsune... debo tranquilizarme¿por qué me importa de todos modos, después de todo solo tenemos sexo...

¡MALDITO KITSUNE DEL DEMONIO!

No lo podía creer. Cuando te vi a la salida del colegio con esa ningen simplemente quería que la tierra me tragara. No, mejor aún, que la tierra te tragara a ti y a esa estúpida niñita...

_-- Flash Back --  
_

_  
Hiei estaba esperando en un árbol que se encontraba frente al colegio de Kurama... "¿Por qué demonios no sales?" pensó con impaciencia. Como todas las mañanas, ahí estaba... sentado en ese árbol con su ki oculto esperando que su kitsune saliera del colegio, para así observarlo en silencio hasta que llegue la noche y pueda entrar en su habitación. Pero algo había cambiado. SE ESTABA TARDANDO UNA MALDITA ETERNIDAD._

_  
Finalmente, siente a Kurama acercarse, salir el colegio, como siempre rodeado de chicas y chicos que lo invitaban a salir... "Estúpidos ningens... ¡aléjense de mi Kurama! ¬¬"... hasta que..._

_  
- ¡Nos vemos mañana, Suiichi! – exclamó una hermosa chica de cabello rubio largo hasta la cadera. Sus ojos eran azules y profundos, su sonrisa era simplemente encantadora._

_  
- Nos vemos, Kyoko – Kurama toma la mano de la joven y esta lo abraza, él corresponde al abrazo y, al separarse, Kyoko le da un dulce beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que él le sonríe con mucha dulzura. Acto seguido, Kurama besa la frente de ella._

"_Q-qué dem-...?" pensó Hiei sorprendido, al tiempo que bajaba del árbol, sin querer ver nada más, corriendo lejos de aquel lugar._

_  
-- Fin del Flash Back --_

Maldición… ¡CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?... ¡ARRRRRRGHHHHHHHH¡MALDITO KITSUNE, MALDITA NIÑA, MALDITO CORAZÓN!

¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?... Sabía que esto un día pasaría... Te enamorarías de alguien más y me dejarías a mí, tu juguete, tirado a un costado.

¡PUES DIVIÉRTETE CON LA RUBIA ESA!... Ya que a mí no volverás a tocarme un pelo...

_**Decime, corazón, por qué a la noche  
me vienes a decir que está con ella.  
Me haces perder el sueño y me molesta...  
Te aflige, corazón, con quién se acuesta.**_

Ya es de noche. No voy a ir a tu casa, nop, no voy a ir a tu casa. DEFINITIVAMENTE no voy a ir a tu casa. -.-Uu hn, ya estoy en tu casa. Me mata mi poder de voluntad...

Me subo al árbol como todas las noches, pero esta vez no tocaré tu ventana¡me escuchas ¡NO-LA-TO-CA-RÉ!... Claro que no me escuchas... ¡DIOS, ESTOY VOLVIÉNDOME LOCO!

Demonios, kitsune ¿cómo pudiste?... Podrías al menos habérmelo dicho antes de besarla frente a mí... aunque no sabias que yo estaba allí, supongo que me lo ibas a decir esta noche... y sin embargo estas sentado como si nada en tu escritorio, haciendo tus... ¿tareas es que se llaman?... hn, lo que sea... ni siquiera notas que todavía no he llegado... ¿tan poco te importo?

_**Decime, corazón, si es que te importa  
que ese a conseguido ahora otra amante...  
Tal vez será mejor sí a ese atorrante  
lo dejas, corazón, porque ya es tarde.**_

Pensar que llegue a creer que en verdad me querías. Ayer cuando me miraste de esa manera... con... con tanta tristeza y sentimiento... la forma en la que te comportabas últimamente... ¡Claro, ahora lo entiendo¡Era por la rubia! No sabias como decirme de ella y por eso actuabas raro... que idiota... y yo que pensé que sentías algo mas que deseo por mí.

¡Qué iluso!... ¿Cómo un Youko tan bello y carismático como él se enamoraría de un estúpido medio koorime como yo? No... un kitsune tan celestial como él merece alguien mejor... alguien que pueda darle todo lo que necesita.

¡MALDITA RUBIAAAAA¡TODO ESTABA BIEN HASTA QUE ENTRO EN MI VIDA!

_**Si ese te mintió la noche entera,  
Te acostumbró a su manera  
y cuando quiso se fue...  
Si ese se rió entre sus amigos  
y lo que hacia conmigo  
Como una burla contó...**_

No me atrevo. No me atrevo a entrar para que me digas que me dejas, que te vas con ella... que ya no me necesitas. No tengo el valor para soportar que me digas que la amas, que estas enamorado, que quieres que volvamos a ser amigos.

No me atrevo a- Oye... ¿a donde vas¿No ves que estoy pensando en tí¡No puedes irte de la habitación así como así, baka kitsune!

¿Q-qué...?... ¿p-por qué estoy llorando?... ¿será que, el que saliera de la habitación, fue como si saliera de mi vida para siempre?. No quiero. No quiero que salga de mi vida. No PUEDE salir de mi vida.

_**Decime, corazón, por qué aún lo esperas  
a ese que a tu amor lo ha traicionado,  
a ese que la vida te ha amargado...  
Olvida corazón lo que has soñado.**_

Se esta tardando mucho. Tal vez deba irme. Si, me iré. Si tan solo mis músculos se movieran sería más fácil.

Ay, Kurama, Kurama... ¿Cómo fue que me atrapaste¿Cuándo deje de verte como un amigo y empecé a amarte¿Cuándo fue qu-?

... O.O o.o -.- o.o O.O ... ¡QUÉ MIERDA HACE ESA RUBIA EN TU HABITACIÓN?. Ejem. Reitero, por si no fui claro. ¡QUÉ MIERDA HACE ESA RUBIA EN TU HABITACIÓN, SENTADA EN NUESTRA CAMA Y SONRIENDO CON DULZURA?

... No lo puedo creer...

¡JEH¡A VOS TE QUERIA VER, ZORRO¿¡ME PODES EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS HACE ESTA PENDEJA EN TU HABITACIÓN¿¡EH?

... O.O o.o -.- o.o O.O ... ¿Q-qué haces...¿Por qué te acercas a ella¿A-acaso vas a besarla?

... N-no puedo ver esto...

Bajé del árbol a toda velocidad. Le estabas sonriendo como me sonreís a mí. De esa forma que me provoca sonreirte, poner los ojos en blanco, besarte y golpearte, todo al mismo tiempo. No podría soportar verte besándola de nuevo y menos en los labios...

_**Si ese te mintió la noche entera  
Te acostumbro a su manera  
Y cuando quiso se fue...  
Si ese se rió entre sus amigos  
Y lo que hacia conmigo  
Como una burla contó...**_

General POV

_  
_Kurama se acercó a Kyoko, se arrodillo frente a ella y (N/a: aquí se fue Hiei) depositó un dulce beso en su frente.

- **Tanto tiempo sin verte, querida prima -** le dijo con dulzura a la rubia frente a él.

- **Si, demasiado, primo... ¡oye¿Y qué hay de ese chico que me contaste, eh? –** le preguntó curiosa la joven al pelirrojo.

- **Bueno... este... ¿quieres cenar? Tengo hambre Uu –** fue la respuesta del muchacho de ojos jade.

* * *

Y otro cap que se nos va x'DDD. El tema es _"Decime, Corazón"_ de Karina. ¡Ahora sabemos lo que en verdad siente Hiei¡Pero miren como nos venimos a enterar¡QUÉ DESASTRE¿Qué pasará¡Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews!

Contestando a los reviews:

**Karina Ishida:** Mi amor! Gracias por dejarme review! Por cierto... YAOISTA DECLARADA Y A MUCHA HONRA! x'DDD Vamos de a uno, pronto te gustarán ams parejas MUJUAJUAJUA! o.o... ya tenía que ser yo --Uuuu. EZ UNA PAREJA MUY EZPEZIAL! jajaja! Me alegro que te gustara el capi

**hitomi chizu: **Me alegro que te gustara y espero que este capi tambien te guste . Gracias por los cumplidos, los aprecio mucho! nOn

**Hino-chan:** Que bueno que te guste! Gracias por decir que escribo bien, en verdad lo aprecio, es el primer fic que publico Uu. Espero que te guste este capi y gracias por leer!

**maggie.: **Una vez mas... GRACIAS! Me alegro que te haya gustado (ya parezco grabadora x'DDD). Ojala que este capitulo tambien te guste! Por cierto, Karina es una cantante de cumbia argentina que me gusta mucho (es más, voy usando dos de sus canciones así que imagínate xDD)

- Paulis -


	3. Capítulo 3: Voy a acostumbrarme

**   
Capítulo 3:** _"Voy a acostumbrarme"_

Kurama's POV

**_  
¿Te vas acostumbrar a no buscarme,_****_  
a calentar tu cuerpo sin mi piel?_****_  
¿Te vas acostumbrar a no tocarme,_****_  
a comenzar el dia yo no este?_**

Hace dos semanas enteras que no te veo. Hace dos semanas enteras que no siento tu ki. Hace dos semanas enteras que no tengo tus caricias. Hace dos semanas enteras que siento que mi mundo ya no tiene sentido.

¿Por qué te fuiste?. ¿Por qué me dejaste así?. ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestó?. ¿O te diste cuenta que yo me había enamorado y no querías lastimarme?.

Sea lo que sea... me está destruyendo...

Hiei... vuelve...

**_Me voy acostumbrar a no llamarte,_****_  
a no escribir tu nombre en un papel._****_  
Y me voy a jurar ya no esperarte_****_  
si tarde otra ves vas a volver.  
_**

Me pierdo en el paisaje de la ventana, mirando ese árbol en el que solías esperar a que mis clases terminaran, así íbamos juntos al parque a pasear un rato. Tal vez a comer un poco de helado, o nieve dulce, como tú le dices. Sonrío. Más mi sonrisa encierra tristeza en vez de felicidad. Te extraño. Te extraño más de lo que puedo soportar. 

Suspiro suavemente. Logro escuchar algunos susurros como _"¿Por quién estará suspirando?"_ o _"¡Se ve tan lindo cuando está tan pensativo!"_. Vuelvo a suspirar. _"¡kyaaa!"_. Si tan solo supieran que suspiro porque mi mejor amigo y amante, que por cierto es hombre, me ha dejado hace dos semanas sin previo aviso, creo que dejarían de mirarme así. Ya nadie miraría igual al perfecto Suiichi Minamino. Educado. Amable. Inteligente. Dulce. Responsable. Bello. Falso.

Hiei es el único que conoce en verdad quién soy. Hiei es el único que conoce la farsa que armé para mi mundo humano. Hiei es el único que me acepta tal y como soy. Y ahora no está.

Tengo que olvidarme de él. No volverá y lo sé. Si fuera a volver ya lo habría hecho. Probablemente ya encontró otro amante mejor que yo. Me estremezco de solo pensarlo. Otra persona tocando su piel. Otra persona sintiendo sus labios...

¡No, no, no!. Tengo que olvidarme de él. VOY a olvidarme de él.

**_Voy a acostumbrarme a andar_****_  
como lobo por ahi,_****_  
sin tenerle que rendir_****_  
cuentas a tu corazon._****_  
Voy acostumbrarme y mal,_****_  
a la fuerza aprendere_****_  
que no sientes como yo,_****_  
que no sufres como yo._**

¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?. Sabía que esto un día pasaría. Te cansarías de mí, tu juguete, y me dejarías tirado a un costado. Podrías al menos habérmelo dicho antes de irte así. ¿O tan poco te importo?.

Pues espero que te diviertas con quien sea tu nuevo juguete. Ya que a mí no volverás a tocarme un pelo. (N/a¿Les suena conocido? xD)

Voy a rehacer mi vida y tú no serás parte de ella. Asi es. ¡NO-LO-SERÁS!.

Aunque... pensándolo bien... mi prima podría tener razón. Puede ser que, como tú eres tan reservado y tan desconfiado, te prohíbas sentir algo más que deseo y, al estar sintiendo más, te alejes por miedo a salir lastimado...

Nah. Sería demasiado perfecto. No es posible.

**_¿Te vas acostumbrar a no pelearme,_****_  
a no gritar cuando te sientas mal?_****_  
¿Te vas acostumbrar a verme solo,_****_  
si todo lo que quieres hoy no esta?_**

Con esos pensamientos girando en mi cabeza salgo del colegio, siendo seguido como de costumbre por el _"Club de Fans de Suiichi Minamino – ¡no hay discriminaciones por género!"_. Amablemente me deshago de ellos, lo único que quiero ahora es volver a verte.

No. Debo ser fuerte. Debo olvidarte.

No. Soy débil. No quiero olvidarte.

No puedo creerlo. El gran Youko Kurama enamorado y llorando por los rincones por la falta de su amor. ¡Que patético!. Estoy seguro que eso es lo que dirías si me vieras en este estado.

Llego a mi casa y me desplomo en mi cama. Si tan solo la muerte me tocara con su manto negro otorgándome un sueño profundo y eterno se lo agradecería tanto...

**_Me voy acostumbrar a no llamarte,_****_  
a no escribir tu nombre en un papel._****_  
Y me voy a jurar ya no esperarte_****_  
si tarde otra ves vas a volver._**

Te odio. Odio la combinación de fuego y hielo en tu energía y aroma. Odio tu forma de vestirte, tan oscura y sombría. Odio tu forma de expresarte.

Te odio. Odio tu maldita indiferencia. Odio tu paciencia para esperarme a la salida del colegio y odio la forma en que te vas cuando el tema de conversación no es de tu agrado.

Te odio. Odio lo misterioso y atrapante que eres. Odio tu tendencia a terminar las cosas rápido y con el menor esfuerzo posible.

Te odio. Odio tu practicidad. Odio tu curiosidad. Odio tu carácter nervioso. Odio tu frialdad. Odio tu habilidad para pelear. Odio que te preocupes por mi.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, odio amarte...

**_Voy a acostumbrarme a andar_****_  
como lobo por ahi,_****_  
sin tenerle que rendir_****_  
cuentas a tu corazon._****_  
Voy acostumbrarme y mal,_****_  
a la fuerza aprendere_****_  
que no sientes como yo,_****_  
que no sufres como yo._**

Un momento...

¡Ese ki!. Miro hacia la ventana sorprendido.

Hiei...

* * *

¡Bueno, otro cap mas!. Este sí que fue bien corto u.ù... ¡Lo siento!. ¡Me esforzare más!. Esta vez el tema es _"Voy a acostumbrarme"_ de Karina. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!. Dejen reviews, se los agradeceré (tardaré más en actualizar ya que el cuarto cap no lo tengo escrito n.nUu) 

Contestando a los reviews:

**sil-kurama: **Bueno, gracias por leer mi fic, espero que este capitulo te guste! nOn

**SenKo-Kun: **Jajaja si, salio re telenovela! Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado!

**Hino-chan: **Perdona! a mi tambien me duele hacer sufrir a Hiei TT-TT, pero es necesario òó! igual la reconciliación esta próxima! Espero que te guste el cap!

**hitomi chizu: **Buaaa todo me dicen que soy mala! Pero les prometo que esta historia tendrá final feliz! En el próximo capitulo segurito se reconcilian nOn. Espero que este cap te guste!

- Paulis -


	4. Capítulo 4: Sólo quédate en silencio

(N/a: Si no está en negrita y está entre guiones NO ES DIÁLOGO. Aclaración para el futuro de este capi n.n)

**Capítulo 4:** _Solo quédate en silencio._

Hiei's POV

_**Te encuentro despierto.  
me dices lo siento.  
Una lagrima derramas,  
me abrazas, me hielo.  
Me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar...**_

Sentiste mi ki. Tu mirada me sorprende. ¿Veo esperanza y miedo?. ¿Alivio y... ternura?. ¿Qué está pasando?. Me abres la ventana y entro en la habitación. ¿Estás llorando?.

**- ¡Hiei!. ¡Creí que nunca volverías!**. – exclamas mientras me abrazas y lloras más fuerte. ¿Q-qué debo hacer?. Débilmente correspondo a tu abrazo.

- **B-baka kitsune... **– susurro casi inaudiblemente mientras me separo del abrazo y seco tus lágrimas. –** Si me fui en una primera instancia fue por tu culpa... **– tus ojos muestran confusión y tristeza. –** ¿Quién es esa rubia con la que estabas hace dos semanas?** – te pregunto como si te estuviera preguntando la hora, mientras te miro a los ojos.

- **¿R-rubia?. ¿Q-qué rub-?. Ohhhhh... **– ríes por lo bajo. No sé que es tan gracioso.

_**Solo espera un momento,  
Solo dime no es cierto...**_

_**  
Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos,  
acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mí.  
Te daré el ultimo beso,  
el mas profundo,  
guardare mis sentimientos  
y me iré lejos de ti...**_

Dejas de reírte de esa forma tan encantadora. Tus ojos cerrados, tus hombros temblando levemente al tratar de contener la carcajada que quiere salir, tu mano tapando suavemente tus labios para esconder la sonrisa. Me miras con una mirada paternal de "_cualquiera comete un error"_ que me esta desesperando.

-** ¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso, baka? **– mi ceja comienza a temblar, me estoy impacientando. Tú solo vuelves a reír, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

- **¡Hiei, eres tú el baka! **– exclamas riendo más fuerte todavía. El temblor de mi ceja se acentúa y una sonrisa sádica se apodera de mis labios mientras planeo la más dolorosa de las muertes exclusivamente para ti. Me miras, todavía sonriendo, te acercas a mí y me abrazas con fuerza, limpiando los últimos vestigios de las lágrimas que habías derramado anteriormente. Es oficial. No entiendo nada.

**_Tengo tanto miedo...  
Y es que no comprendo  
que fue lo que yo he hecho mal._**  
_**Me abrazas, me hielo,  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar...**_

- **¿Yo soy el baka? **– permito que me abraces solo porque hace mucho que no siento el calor de tu piel. – **¿Me puedes explicar de qué demonios estas hablando?. ¿Acaso te estás burland-...?** – No pude terminar mi pregunta porque uniste mis labios con los tuyos. ¡Maldición, no hagas eso porque no podré separarme!. Lentamente me rindo ante tu beso, correspondiendo.

Envuelvo tu cuello con mis brazos mientras tu me abrazas atrayéndome hacia ti, pegando tu cuerpo con el mío. Pasas suavemente tu lengua sobre mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Dudoso, entreabro mis labios. ¡Qué mas da! Ya estoy rendido ante ti...

Al ser aceptado introdujiste tu lengua en mi boca, recorriendo cada lugar, comenzando una guerra de lenguas conmigo.

El beso era tan profundo que si lo intentáramos podríamos tocar las amígdalas del otro, si es que no lo estábamos haciendo ya.

Maldito aire... ¿por qué demonios tiene que ser necesario para la vida?. De mala gana te separas de mí, ambos respiramos un tanto agitados por tan apasionado beso. Todavía estamos abrazándonos.

_**Solo espera un momento,  
Solo dime no es cierto...**_

_**  
Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos,  
acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mí.  
Te daré el ultimo beso,  
el mas profundo,  
guardare mis sentimientos  
y me iré lejos de ti...**_

-** ¿No viniste durante las últimas dos semanas porque creíste que ella era mi novia? **– me preguntaste, sonriendo nuevamente.

- **Hn... ¿acaso no lo es?** – pregunto, llevando mis manos hacia tus hombros, mirando tus labios con deseo... ¡Hacía tanto que no los saboreaba!.

- **No, tontito... ¿estabas celoso? **– sonríes con diversión. Me sonrojo mientras cierro mis ojos con enfado y me separo de ti, dándote la espalda.

**- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!. ¬#¬ ** – maldición¡estúpido zorro!. O#O e-ehh e-este... y-yo... –ay-... ehhhh... -#- maldito kitsune del demonio... ¿crees que abrazándome por detrás y lamiendo mi cuello sensualmente como lo estas haciendo lograrás algo?. ¡PUES, DEMONIOS, ESTAS EN LO CORRECTO!. Me doy vuelta como alma que lleva el diablo y comienzo a besarte con locura y desenfreno.

Pareces sorprendido al principio, pero luego ríes entre el beso y me correspondes de igual manera.

**_Dame tu mano,  
devuélveme el aire,  
di que me amas,  
que no eres culpable,  
por lo menos un momento  
dime que esto no es cierto..._**

****  
¡Maldita necesidad de respirar, siempre interrumpiendo!. De mala gana me separo y te miro, todavía algo sonrojado, me sonríes con dulzura.

- **Siempre funciona ñ.ñ **– exclamas triunfante con una sonrisa ahora de satisfacción.

**- Hn... **– sonrío también, pero mi sonrisa era más malévola que dulce. Me acerco a ti y pongo ambas manos en tu cuello, apoyando mis pulgares en el hueso de tu mandíbula, a ambos lados de tu rostro y levantando tu cabeza con ellos, haciendo que tu cuello quede completamente al descubierto. Acto seguido pasé mi lengua por allí, desde el inicio del cuello, pasando por la nuez, hasta la barbilla. Te estremeces notoriamente. Sonrío otra vez. - **¿Me dirás quien es sí o no? **– deposito un dulce besito en tu nuez.

**- Ella... es... mi... prima... –** lentamente lo dijiste... querías ver exactamente el cambio en mi mirada de una fría a una sorprendida. ¡Y cómo lo lograste!. Me quedé boquiabierto ante la declaración.

**- ¿TU PRIMA?.** **Eres más perverso de lo que creía kitsune... **– declaro, sonriendo con satisfacción y diversión después de haber asimilado la información nueva habiendo atado cabos sueltos. Después de todo, no lo había visto besarla.

- **Mmmm y no conoces ni la mitad de lo pervertido que puedo llegar a ser...** – sonreíste con lujuria al decir eso...

- **¿Oh, sí?** - la misma sonrisa se apodera de mis labios. Por fin todo volvió a la normalidad.

_**Solo quédate en silencio,  
acaríciame un momento.  
Te daré el ultimo beso,  
guardare mis sentimientos  
y me iré lejos de ti...**_

- **Si, con gusto te lo mostrare si así lo deseas... **– la sonrisa se acentuaba. Kitsune hentai.

- **Pues tendré que comprobarlo personalmente¿no?** – y con eso vuelvo a besarte, con más pasión y desenfreno que las veces anteriores, poniendo toda mi alma en aquel beso, demostrándote que todo estaba bien nuevamente.

Correspondiste a mi beso y comenzaste a caminar hacia atrás. En cuestión de segundos ambos estábamos tumbados en tu cama, yo arriba, como de costumbre, besándonos con locura y deshaciéndonos de las ropas del otro.

_**Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos.  
acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi.  
Te daré el ultimo beso, el mas profundo,  
guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti...**_

* * *

¡Bueno, estamos a un paso del final!. ¡Hiei ha llegado a lo de Kurama y todo esta quedando claro!. El próximo cap será el último y será UN LEMON con declaración de amor incluida (el rating subirá a M), espero que sean pacientes nOn. Les aviso que en estas semanas tengo exámenes finales, así que es probable que tarde un poco mas en actualizar, me disculpo por ello ú.ù. ¡Dejen reviews por favor!.

¡Ah, por cierto, este capitulo tiene la canción "_Solo quédate en silencio"_ de RBD.

Contestando a los reviews:

**sil-kurama: **jajaj pues esta es la primera parte de la reconciliación! seguire lo ams pronto que pueda con el lemon nOn.

**hitomi-chizu:** muchas gracias por los halagos! como ves, aqui esta la primera parte de la reconciliacion, espero que sea de su agrado n.nUu.

**Katsuy: **gracias! pues todos me han dicho que soy mala por hacerlos sufrir... pero¿nadie coincide conmigo en que la mejor parte de las peleas es la reconciliacion? jajaja. Pues quedate tranquila, porque este fic tambien tendra final feliz n.n.

**Hiyu de Jaganshi:** pues si, Hiei volvio nOn! Me alegra que alguien conozca los temas de Karina! que lindo! Lastima que para los capitulos ultimos no pegaba ninguno de los temas que conozco ú.ù. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado n.n.

- Paulis -


	5. Capítulo 5: Todavía

**   
Capitulo 5:**_Todavía_

Kurama's POV

_**No lo creo todavía,  
estás llegando a mi lado,  
y la noche es un puñado  
de estrellas y de alegría...**_

_**  
**_Lentamente comenzaste a deshacerte de mi camisa, abriendo el paso de tus besos hacia mi pecho. Cada botón que desabrochabas era una marca mas que aparecía en mi piel, hasta que, en un momento, se podía observar un camino de mojadas y rojas marcas desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre. Cuando sacaste por fin el último botón me despojaste de mi camisa y, en un acto sensual, pasaste tu lengua desde el comienzo de mis jeans hasta el inicio de mi cuello, haciendo estremecer y arrancándome un suspiro ansioso.

Tomé tu cabeza con ambas manos y acerqué tu rostro al mío, para robarte un apasionado beso, que correspondiste gozoso. Claro que, incapaz de dejar pasar esta oportunidad, llevaste tus manos al abrojo de mi jean, desabrochando el botón y bajando con lentitud el cierre. Yo comencé a sacarte la remera.

_**Palpo, gusto, escucho y veo  
tu rostro, tu paso largo,  
tus manos y sin embargo  
todavía no lo creo...**_

Cuando por fin pude deshacerme de ella, tu ya habías llevado una mano a mi ahora erecto miembro, comenzando a masajearlo piel con piel. Un suspiro de placer escapa a mis labios. Queriendo volver a escucharlo, lo rozaste con la punta de tu lengua a lo largo, torturándome con la lentitud y sensualidad. Mis mejillas toman un sonrojo de color rosa suave provocado por las olas de placer que tu contacto me otorgaba.

Reíste malignamente y volviste a hacerlo, otro suspiro de ansiedad con el agregado de enfado sale de mi boca. Acto seguido metiste mi miembro en tu boca, masajeándolo con la lengua, haciendo presión en puntos ya conocidos para ti que me hacen gritar mas fuerte, arrancando auténticos gemidos de mi garganta.

_**Tu regreso tiene tanto  
que ver contigo y conmigo  
que por cábala lo digo  
y por las dudas lo canto...**_

Sin poder aguantarlo mas, impido que continúes tu "trabajo" y te beso nuevamente con más desenfreno que la anterior vez. En un movimiento rápido cambiamos de posición y comienzo a deshacerme casi con desesperación de tus casi quinientos cinturones. ¿Por qué usas tantos?. Resultan molestos¿sabes?.

Una vez que te despojo de los mismos, repito tu acción, tomando tu miembro entre mis manos, devolviéndote la tortura a la que tan gentilmente me sometiste. Paso mi lengua fugazmente por la punta de tu miembro una y otra vez, haciéndote suspirar y mirarme con desaprobación. Sonrío divertido y te miro con inocencia mientras repito la acción incansablemente.

- **¡E-esta bien!. ¡Aprendí mi lección!. ¡P-pero para ya!.** – me rogaste suplicante. Sonrío triunfante y meto todo tu miembro en mi boca, comenzando a mamarlo. Gemías. Amo cuando gimes. Amo ese sonrojo que se apodera de tus mejillas. Amo como te estremeces ante mi contacto. Amo cuando te ves tan... excitado. Me permito una sonrisa divertida ante mi pensamiento.

_**Nadie nunca te reemplaza  
y las cosas más triviales  
se vuelven fundamentales  
porque estás llegando a casa...**_

_**  
**_Pusiste tus manos en mis mejillas y me levantaste hasta que mis labios se encontraron con los tuyos. Me besaste con una pasión que demostraba lo excitado que te encontrabas. Mientras nos besábamos, nos deshicimos de los pantalones y ropa interior del otro lenta y sensualmente, como antes, como siempre.

Mas sin embargo algo es diferente. Ahora que sé que te amo, no sólo trato de transmitirte placer, sino también amor. Y se siente maravilloso.

Me acosté sobre ti, recargando mi peso corporal en uno de mis brazos para no aplastarte –no es que diga que seas muy pequeño- (N/A: pequeño y todo, es el demonio mas cute del anime n/n). Beso tus labios fugazmente, robándote un corto pero no por eso poco pasional beso.

_**Sin embargo, todavía,  
dudo de esta buena suerte  
porque el cielo de tenerte  
me parece fantasía...**_

- **Necesito estar dentro de ti ahora... –** dije en tu oído en un ronroneo, mi aliento caliente chocando con tu oreja, haciéndote estremecer.

- **Pues métete de una vez...** – contestaste con sensualidad. ¡Cómo amo esa sensualidad!.

Lentamente, comienzo a acariciar tu entrada, preparándola, metiendo primero un dedo... luego otro... Cuando me pareció que estabas listo, me introduje con suavidad en ti. Tiraste tu cabeza hacia atrás. Me encanta cuando haces eso.

Una vez dentro, comienzo a mover mis caderas, aumentando la velocidad paulatinamente, tus caderas comienzan a moverse con las mías y adquirimos un cierto ritmo. Una vez que el ritmo fue establecido, tome tu miembro con mi mano, estimulándolo, haciéndote sentir tanto placer como el que yo sentía al estar dentro de ti.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudados, nuestras caderas no podían moverse más rápido, ambos gemíamos a mas no poder. Doy una ultima embestida, y al hacerlo mi espalda se encorva hacia atrás, llegando dentro de ti. Tu espalda al mismo tiempo se encorva hacia delante, acercando tu pecho hacia mí y llegando tú en mis manos.

_**Pero venís y es seguro  
y venís con tu mirada  
y por eso tu llegada  
hace mágico el futuro...**_

Me recuesto a tu lado mirando el techo, todavía estamos jadeando. Para mi sorpresa tu te pones de costado hacia mí y apoyas tu cabeza en mi pecho. Sonrío con dulzura y comienzo a acariciar con suavidad tus cabellos. Me sonríes.

- **Hiei... **– comienzo a decirte con algo de miedo. Ya estoy jugado. Te diré todo.

- ... **Mm?...** – preguntas cerrando tus ojos, dándome a entender que me habías oído.

- **Q-quiero... q-quiero decirte que... –** me encontraba muy nervioso. Probablemente recibiría una negativa, pero ya no me importaba. Si no te lo decía ahora iba a volverme loco.

- **Ya dilo de una vez tonto zorro...** – dijiste con impaciencia, pero estabas sonriendo.

-** Y-yo.. yo te amo...** – la mano que estaba en tu cabello la llevé a tu espalda, abrazándote suavemente y besando tu cabeza. –** Te amo mas que a nada en los tres mundos.** -

_**Y aunque no siempre he entendido  
mis culpas y mis fracasos,  
en cambio sé que en tus brazos**_  
**_el mundo tiene sentido..._**

**  
- Yo también te amo, kitsune...** – después de decir eso besaste suavemente mi pecho. Sonreímos ambos con auténtica dulzura y nos besamos una vez mas, solo que este beso no tenía desenfreno ni pasión. Era un beso de amor puro.

**- Me haces muy feliz, Hiei...** – te dije con una sonrisa sincera.

- **Baka...** – me sonreíste de igual manera.

Cerramos los ojos, sucumbiendo ante el sueño que nos invadía, quedándonos dormidos así, abrazados, pudiendo llamarnos verdaderos amantes. Fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

_**Y si beso la osadía  
y el misterio de tus labios  
no habrá dudas ni resabios,  
te querré más todavía...**_

**Fin**

* * *

¡TT.TT y he aquí... el final! Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, es el primero que escribo nOn. Esta vez en lugar de una canción use un poema que me gusta mucho (gracias Kari por mostrármelo ). Se trata de _"Todavía"_ de Mario Benedetti.

Contestando los reviews:

**Hitomi chizu: **muchas gracias por los halagos y espero que no hayas sufrido mucho n.nUu. Ojala y este ultimo capi sea de tu agrado nOn.

**sil-kurama: **Es un alivio que todo haya salido bien, vdd? espero que este cap te guste! gracias por mandar reviews!

**k-chan: **Y hermanita? MENTIRAAA! aceptalo! te arrepentis de que kurama se quedara con natsumi! Hiei no deberia haberla revivido! (aki todos nos miran raro) o.o... nosotras nos entendemos n.nUu. Espero que te guste el lemon! vos sabes como me cuesta escribirlos! xDDD

**Hiyu Kitsune:** lamentablemente ya termina! Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que el final tambien sea de tu agrado! Gracias por leer!

**maggie.d: **espero que te haya ido bien con tus examenes n.n. Gracias por los halagos, me alegro que la historia te haya gustado (una vez mas, parezco grabadora) y espero que este lemon te haya gustado aun mas nOn.

**ERIKA..CANCER PA LOS CUATES: **mas mas mas! aqui tienes el final! jajaja! Me alegro que te haya gustado! gracias por leer!

**Katsuy: **ops! contiene bastante lemon! jajaja! te recomiendo las canciones son todas muy lindas! Espero que este ultimo cap te guste mucho! Gracias por leer!

**Hino-chan: ** gracias por los halagos! me alegra mucho que te guste tanto mi fic, y por lo de la cordura no te preocupes, yo tambien la perdi hace rato! sino preguntale a k-chan jajaja! muchisimas gracias por leer!

**¡A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON LES DIGO GRACIAS!**

- Paulis -


End file.
